


A Little Light Bondage by Celli (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, bad ideas for dates, never doubt Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clint, <i>why</i> did you tie me to the high bar?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Light Bondage by Celli (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlonfire11112](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=girlonfire11112).
  * Inspired by [A Little Light Bondage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127301) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



Download: [ MP3](https://app.box.com/s/qle7quaims65jg4ycx2jundinmrylnew)  


Streaming:   


If the streaming above doesn't work, you can also stream it at my box.com account by clicking on the mp3 link above.

Text: [A Little Light Bondage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1127301)  
Author: Celli  
Duration: 4 min  
Size: 3.2 MB 


End file.
